


Суга любит

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: О пристрастиях Сугавары.





	Суга любит

Суга любит просыпаться от ощущения сильных рук Дайчи, раздвигающих его бедра. Сразу же за этим влажный и горячий член упирается в его задницу и быстрыми мощными толчками устремляется внутрь. Обычно он оказывается полностью в нем куда быстрее, чем Суга успевает прийти в себя ото сна. Окончательно он пробуждается, когда Дайчи уже размашисто трахает его, каждый раз выходя почти полностью, а потом резким толчком загоняя так глубоко, что его яйца шлепаются о ягодицы Суги при очередном ударе.

Суга обычно кончает первым, потом безвольно и расслабленно валяется под Дайчи, пока тот продолжает все быстрее и резче двигаться внутри него, а затем наконец выплескивается, обессиленно падая рядом. Дайчи всегда кончает внутрь него – с их самого первого раза, еще в старшей школе, и по сей день.

Теперь, когда они живут вместе, так начинается каждое их утро, а раньше приходилось изощряться. Специально для родителей они придумали утреннюю пробежку – Дайчи заходил за Сугой, так как жили они по соседству, поднимался в спальню, и вскорости они отправлялись в парк. Все выглядело вполне прилично. Вот только Дайчи каждое утро просыпался с суровым стояком, быстро натягивал шорты с длинной свободной футболкой и выскакивал на пробежку не позавтракав. А Суга уже ждал его в своей постели – полностью раздетый и подготовленный. Дайчи буквально с порога прыгал на него, быстро и яростно трахая в откровенно подставленный зад, а потом Суга одевался, и они все-таки шли в парк – где их ждала укромная полянка и излюбленное дерево, у которого они продолжали начатое в спальне Суги. И тут они уже не спешили, Дайчи имел его медленно и вдумчиво, Суга учился подмахивать и толкаться навстречу входящему в него члену. А потом они продолжали пробежку, и Суга почти всю дорогу ощущал, как из него по капле вытекает семя Дайчи, скатываясь вниз по внутренней стороне бедер. И это его дико заводило, так что к возвращению у него снова был крепкий стояк, а у Дайчи на него вставало всегда и везде, и опять приходилось забегать на ту же самую поляну.

Суга любит поутру в душе стоять на коленях перед Дайчи и старательно сосать его член, глубоко заглатывая и усердно обрабатывая его языком. Заканчивается эта прелюдия по-разному: или Суга облокачивается скользящими руками на влажную стену, максимально прогибаясь и раскрываясь перед вбивающимся в его задницу Дайчи, или Дайчи подхватывает его под ноги, поднимая на весу, и, упирая во все ту же стену, насаживает на свой член. Под тяжестью собственного веса Суга сползает вниз, и именно в такие мгновения Дайчи входит в него максимально глубоко, а Суга призывно стонет, кусает губы и просит еще. Ему всегда мало, и всегда хочется жестче, сильнее и глубже.

Суга любит заниматься сексом в странных местах. Впервые они сделали это в кинотеатре – специально отправились на какой-то малобюджетный ужастик с практически пустым залом. Как только погас свет, Суга тут же выскользнул из штанов – трусы он специально не надел – и сел на колени к Дайчи, который потом вбивался в его задницу все полтора часа фильма. Им приходилось подстраиваться под происходящее на экране и замирать, пережидая моменты тишины, а потом поспешно наверстывать, когда на экране маньяк убивал очередную громко орущую жертву, и ни тяжелого дыхания Дайчи, ни всхлипывающих стонов Суги никто не мог услышать. Ну, по крайней мере, они на это надеялись.

Суга вообще любит секс, Дайчи и его член внутри себя. Без него он словно бы неполный, какой-то пустой и неприкаянный. И только ощущение горячей и пульсирующей, движущейся внутри плоти заполняет эту пустоту и дарит чувство завершенности.

Суга любит, лежа лицом в подушку, ощущать, как в его задницу раз за разом быстро и сильно входит член Дайчи, чувствовать тяжесть навалившегося на него тела и буквально растворяться в осознании собственной принадлежности кому-то другому – тому единственному, которому он готов отдать все и вся, и всего себя без остатка.

Суга любит, глядя в глаза Дайчи, приглашающе разводить перед ним ноги, каждый раз словно безмолвно говоря «Я весь твой, бери меня, владей, натягивай, имей, как только захочешь». И Дайчи никогда не разочаровывает его.


End file.
